Being in love
by baraven
Summary: Harry and Ron's friendship ends because they fell for the same girl.Draco likes Hermione too!What will happen to them?Find out here!(my first fanfic!plz review!Chap 3 finally up!)
1. Friendship ends

Note: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Harry was looking at his Defense against the Dark Arts book. He flipped through the pages but his mind wasn't focused on the words in the book. His mind was focusing on Hermione Granger. She was sitting opposite Harry in the library filling up her Astronomy Chart. He tried to concentrate on his book although he wasn't really reading the words. Finally, he shut his book closed and went out of the library. He climbed up the marble staircase pass the portraits.  
"Password?" said the Fat Lady. "Tazmania." The portrait swung open and Harry climbed in. He sat down on a couch near the fireplace and stared into space until Ron came in. "Hey, watcha doing, mate?" Harry's attention went back to Ron. "You look kind of.. Like as though a dementor has sucked out all your happiness." "I'm fine." Said Harry as he took out a blank piece of parchment and began writing his essay on werewolves. He could not seem to concentrate and spilled over his bottle of ink onto his parchment. "Are you troubled over something? Don't tell me you're still brooding over Cho?" grinned Ron. "Shut up." said Harry as he cleared up his parchment with a swish of his wand. "Well, see you in Care of Magical Creatures ten minutes later." Ron said as he went through the portrait hole. Harry rolled up his half-written essay and stuffed it in his bag. He got up from the couch and put his Care of Magical Creatures book (although difficult, because it kept trying to bite Harry) into his bag. He swung his bag over his shoulder and went out of the portrait hole too. He climbed down the moving marble staircases. He did not look where he was going and CRASH!!! Bumped into Hermione. "Watch where you're going, Harry" Hermione said angrily as she rubbed her forehead and ran up the marble staircase. Harry took a deep breath and shouted "Hermione!" Hermione turned around and looked at Harry. "Yes?" "I...I...I..." "What?" said Hermione. "I'm in a hurry, you know!" Harry let out his breath. "Nothing..." Hermione looked at Harry curiously and continued walking to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry swore to himself and walked through the castle doors across the castle grounds to Hagrid's hut. Halfway through walking, he bumped into someone again. He got up and saw that it was Cho Chang, his ex-girlfriend. Cho Chang scolded "Watch your- oh, hi Harry..." Cho Chang's face started to grow red. "Hi, Cho... I hope you won't mind about what happened between the two of us last week..." Cho Chang's eyes started to fill up with tears upon hearing what Harry said. She ran away from Harry, wiping her tears along the way. Harry continued walking towards Hagrid's hut, turning around once in every seconds to look at Cho Chang's disappearing figure.  
"Al' righ' ev'rybody! Today, we're gonna learn abou' this." Hagrid pointed to a moving box. Everyone backed away from it. "These are called Battuffs." They are little creatures which can heal blind people with their blood. And don't worry, they won't bite." Hagrid let out the Battuff and the girls screamed and scampered around. Hermione hid behind Harry. "Don't worry!!!" Hagrid shouted to the girls. The girls stopped scampering around. "I told you these won't bite! Now, does anybody dare to touch this little creature here? 'ow about you, Malfoy?" "I'm not gonna touch those ugly things! What if it attacked me like your whatever Hippo thingy did to me last three years?" said Malfoy angrily. "Buckbeak didn't do it on purpose. You were just rude to it." said Hagrid. "Now, do we have any volunteers?" Nobody volunteered. "Then I'll just pick two. Harry, Ron, how about the two of you?" asked Hagrid. Harry and Ron looked scared. "Don't worry. Come on!" Hagrid pulled the two of them in front. "Now, you must first bow to the Battuff. If it bows back at you, it means you could touch it. If it dosen't, then you can't touch it. And don't ever pull out its hair. It will get nasty. Who wants to go first? Ron, how about you?" Ron nodded his head, although quite reluctantly. He stepped forward and bowed. The Battuff bowed back at Ron. "Well done! Now, go and touch it." Ron stepped a few steps forward and touched the Battuff catiously. "Good!" Hagrid clapped loudly. "It's your turn, Harry." Harry stepped forward. "Wish you good luck, mate." Ron winked at him. Harry bowed at the Battuff. He waited for about ten seconds but there was no response. "Ha! The Battuff dosen't like you, Potter!" said Malfoy, giving an evil smirk. "You're wrong, Malfoy." said Hagrid. The Battuff bowed at Harry right after Hagrid's sentence. Hagrid once again clapped loudly. Malfoy looked taken aback. "All righ', that's all for today. Get back to the castle for your Transfiguration lesson." Everybody walked back to the castle chatting about Harry and Ron along the way. Harry walked through the castle grounds and was about to push the castle doors open when he heard a voice say "Well, Potter. Don't think that I don't know you like Hermione Granger. Trying to win her heart by touching the Battuff. Well, too late. Did you hear Dumbledore say that there will be a ball tomorrow? Well, Granger's going with me." Harry was astonished, but he pretended not to. "Maybe you could choose Ginny Weasly to go with you. Hahahaha!" Malfoy gave Harry a sort of evil grin and pushed the castle doors open. "I can't believe it! Hermione's going with Malfoy to the ball!" Harry thought. He pushed the castle doors open too and ran up the marble staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Tazmania" said Harry to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and Harry rushed inside. Harry looked around for Hermione and saw that she was packing her Transfiguration book into her bag. "Hermione, you can't go with Malfoy to the ball!" Hermione turned and looked at Harry. "Anything wrong with that?" "There is something wrong with that!" said Harry. "It's because I lov-" "What's going on in here?" Ron had just came into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Nothing," said Harry. "Hermione was just telling me off because I kept copying her homework." "Ok. I thought it was some big problem. Well, see the two of you in Transfiguration later." Ron put his Transfiguration textbook into his bag and got out of the Common Room. Hermione gave Harry a stern look at got out of the Common Room too. Harry sighed. "I guess I have no more hope now..." Harry too packed his Transfiguration book into his bag and got out of the Common Room down the marble staircases to the Transfiguration classroom.  
"Class, today we are going to transform candles into rabbits. The spell is Beniforlum" and with a swich of Professor Mcgonagall's wand, all the notes appeared on the blackboard. "You can cast your spells once you have finished copying your notes." As usual, Hermione was the first one to finish copying her notes. Hermione swished her wand and said "Beniforlum.". The candle turned into a rabbit successfully. "Ten points to Gryffindor" said Professor Mcgonagall. One hour later, everyone managed to turn their candles into rabbits except for (as usual) Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were about to step out of the classroom when Professor Mcgonagall called out to them. "Potter, Weasly, the two of you seem to be troubled over something and have not been able to concentrate on your work." "I'm fine." said Harry and Ron together. "Since there's nothing wrong with you, then you'd better go to the Great Hall for your dinner." Harry and Ron went out of the classroom and climbed down the marble staircases to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to each other. Dumbledore clapped his hands for attention. He said "As you know, there will be a ball tomorrow. So you will have to choose a partner to go with you. Of course, the partner must be of opposite sex." Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Dumbledore continued "That's all I have to say. Let the feast begin!" Food appeared in front of all the students. Harry took some liver steak and poured some pumpkin juice into his goblet. Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore said "Now, for the desserts." All the food disappeared and desserts of different kind appeared. After all the students had their fill, the prefects lead the students back to their common room. Of course, Hermione is one of the prefects in Gryffindor. She lead the Gryffindor student back to their houses. When she reached the Fat Lady portrait, she said "Tazmania" and the portrait swung open. "I don't get it, what's Tazmania?" asked Ron. "It's a muggle cartoon character." said Harry. "Funny name." said Ron as they climbed into the portrait hole. They went up to the boy's dormitory and changed into their pyjamas. "Hey, who do you plan to go with to the ball tomorrow, Harry?" asked Ron. "I plan to go with Hermione, you know." Harry said "Too late, mate. Hermione's going with Malfoy to the ball..." "What!? Did I hear wrongly? Hermione's going with that idiot?" said a flabbergasted Ron. "Ron, do you like Hermione?" Ron's face grew scarlet red. "Well, actually, y-y-y-yes..." said Ron, looking embarrassed. "Well, to tell you the truth, I like her too, Ron..." Ron was taken aback at Harry's words. "Look Harry, from today onwards, you're no longer my friend. Hermione's not gonna be Malfoy's, not gonna be yours, but it's gonna be mine, ok?" and with that, Ron pulled his blanket over his head. Harry sighed. "Look, Ron, if you want our six years of friendship to end just because of Hermione, fine." Harry said as he went to sleep, thinking about who to go with to the ball tomorrow... 


	2. The ball

Note: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Stop shaking me! I said stop!" Harry turned around in his bed to look who was shaking him. "Time for quidditch practice, Harry." It was Angelina Johnson, the quidditch captain. Harry put on his spectacles and looked at the clock. "But Ginny is the seeker! You should go wake her up instead." "Now that Umbridge's not here, we want you back in out quidditch team. Quickly get changed into your quidditch robes and be in the quidditch pitch by a quarter past five! Oh, and remember to wake Ron up too." "You'd better go down, this is the boy's dormitory." said Harry. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." And Angelina walked down the stairs to the common room. Harry stretched his body. He still remembered about what happened last night. He went over and called Ron. "Ron, it's time for quidditch practice." Harry shaked Ron. "Ron." "What!?" Ron said angrily. "Angelina wants us to be in the quidditch pitch by quarter past five. So you better get changed into your quidditch robes." Harry told Ron. He went off to brush his teeth and get changed into his quidditch robes. When he went back to the boy's dormitory to get his Firebolt, Ron was already awake. Ron looked at Harry in the eye. Harry looked at him for a few seconds and went down to the common room. "Ron must still be thinking about what happened last night..." Harry thought to himself. He pushed open the portrait and climbed through it. He climbed down the marble staircases to the ground floor and walked through the castle grounds to the quidditch pitch. When he went there, all the quidditch players have already reached except for Ron. "Harry," said Angelina. "I forgot to introduce you to our two new beaters. The one standing beside Katie is Andrew, and the one standing beside Andrew is Bob. Andrew, Bob, this is Harry, your seeker." Harry shook hands with the both of them. "By the way, Where's Ron?" asked Angelina "He's coming down soon." A few minutes later, Ron came to the quidditch pitch. Angelina took a board out. She had already drawn the quidditch pitch and the position of all the players. She took out her wand and gave a swish and the little dots which represents the players started to move. She was explaining halfway when Ron cut in "Angelina, you're exactly like Oliver Wood." "Shut up and listen." Ron kept quiet after that. After about fifteen minutes of explaining, Angelina asked "Any questions?" Katie said tiredly "I've got a question. Why do you have to wake us up so early because of quidditch training? Can't you do it in the afternoon?" Angelina ignored that question. "All right, get into your positions now!" Angelina said. " Chasers, you will try to put the quaffle into the goalposts. Ron, you will try to block the quaffle. Beaters, you will beat the bludger to each other, be careful not to get smacked in the face. Lastly, Harry, I have already put a spell on the golf balls. They will automatically fly up once in about five seconds so you have to be quick." Harry nodded. When quidditch practice started, Ron could not seem to concentrate. At least eight out of tem quaffles went in. "I guess he must be thinking about what happened last night..." "Harry, watch out!" shouted Andrew. Harry turned around and saw a bludger coming his way. He quickly dodged the bludger. "Stop dreaming, Harry!" Angelina shouted across the pitch. "Sorry." He continued catching golf balls and after two hours of training, quidditch practice finally ended.  
  
Harry spent the rest of his time zooming across the quidditch pitch till breakfast. When he went to the Great Hall, he saw Ron at the Gryffindor table. Instead of sitting with Ron, he went to sit with Seamus Finnagan and Dean Thomas. "What's the special occasion, Harry? Why are you sitting with us, not with Ron?" asked Dean. "Nothing special, just fill like changing my seat." Ten minutes later, breakfast began. Harry took some porridge and pumpkin juice. The owls soon flew into the Great Hall. Harry waited for his mail. Suddenly, he saw Hedwig carry a letter in its beak. Hedwig flew down to Harry and dropped the letter in his hand. Harry read the words on the envelope. It read : Hermione Granger. Harry tore open the envelope anxiously and looked at the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I am not going with Malfoy to the ball today. If you want me to go with you, please tell me.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry was filled with joy. He wanted to jump up in the air but not in the presence of so many people. He kept his letter in his pocket and continued eating his breakfast. After breakfast was finished, he rushed up to the Gryffindor common room. "Passw-" "Tazmania!" "Why're you so anxious?" asked the fat lady? "Just open!" The fat lady opened her portrait and Harry rushed in. He looked around for Hermione and found her sitting on a couch near the fireplace reading an Ancient Runes book. He rushed over and hugged her. Hermione was shocked. "You're really not going with Malfoy to the ball?" asked Harry, with a delighted look on his face. "You've received the letter?" asked Hermione, still hugged by Harry tightly. "Yes. Have you breaked up with Malfoy?" asked Harry, finally letting go off Hermione and looking at her in the eye. Hermione smiled. "I'll take that as a yes from you." said Harry, still carrying that smile on his face. "He hugged Hermione once more. "I'll meet you here at fifteen minutes to seven." said Harry and he went out of the common room.  
  
"Ouch! What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry was in a long and deserted corridor with Malfoy and just got a punch in the nose by him. "Give me back Granger!!" shouted Malfoy in Harry's face. "You deserved it, Malfoy, Hermione has already broken up with you." said Harry calmly. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME!!!!!" Malfoy once again punched Harry in the stomach. "Look, I didn't force Hermione to go with me to the ball, she sent a letter to me saying that she's willing to go with ME!!!" Harry shouted and gave Malfoy a punch in his stomach too. "You will get it from me someday!" said Malfoy as he held his stomach and ran away from Harry down the long deserted corridor. Blood oozed down from Harry's nose. He wiped it off with his robes and went back to the Great Hall for his lunch.  
  
"What happened to your nose, Harry?" asked Neville at the Gryffindor table. "I just did not look where I was going and bumped into a wall." Harry lied. Across the Gryffindor table, Harry could see Malfoy looking at Harry angrily still holding his stomach. Harry looked down at his plate. Dumbledore clapped his hands. He said in his hoarse and calm voice "Today is the day when the ball starts. Please be in your best outfit. I hope all of you have chosen a partner to go with you." Malfoy looked at Harry in the eye again. "Let the feast begin!" Harry took a pile of sandwiches and put it on his plate. "Blimey, Harry. What's wrong with you today? Eating a whole pile of sandwich." said Colin Creevy, a fifth year student. "I'm overjoyed with hunger." said Harry. "About? I know! You're going to the ball with Cho! You've patched up with her, right?" said Dean. "Just eat your food. Don't interfere in my affairs." said Harry. After lunch, Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room. He took his seat near the fireplace and took out a blank piece of parchment to write his essay on Potions. "to...to...to..." Harry was stuck halfway through his homework. "Hermione, can you let me copy your homework?" asked Harry. Hermione took out her essay and gave it to Harry. "Thanks." Soon after finishing his homework, Ron came down from the boy's dormitory. Ron ignored Harry and walked pass him to sit on the other side of the common room. Ron took out his blank piece of parchment and began writing his essay on Potions too. Like Harry, Ron was stuck in his homework. "Hermione, can I borrow your Potions homework?" asked Ron. "It's with Harry, ask it from him." Hermione replied. Ron walked over to Harry and asked him in a low voice "Can I take this essay?" "Sure..." answered Harry, not looking at Ron. Ron walked over to the other side of the common room and began writing his essay.  
  
"Where is she?" thought Harry, looking around the common room anxiously as he adjusted his tie. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the girls dormitory. "That must be her!" Harry said to himself. Harry adjusted his suit and tie properly. The footsteps became louder and louder. Harry waited anxiously. He saw a pair of high heeled shoes. And finally, Hermione came down. Harry was shocked. She was wearing a beautiful blue sparkling dress and had her hair bundled up. She was wearing a white high heeled shoes, with decorations all over it. "You look gorgeous, Hermione!!" exclaimed Harry. "You look dashing too." "Let's go to the Great Hall. The ball is about to start soon." They went out of the common room and went down the marble staircase. (Hermione almost fell) While walking down, they saw many students dressed beautifully and dashingly. They went into the Great Hall. There were many tables with two chairs on each side. Harry and Hermione chose a table and sat down. They saw Ron with Lavender Brown, Seamus with Parvati Patil, and Dean with (unexpectedly) Hannah Abott. (from Hufflepuff) Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and was shocked. Harry and Hermione looked back at him. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and wearing a pair of long jeans. Ron turned back to talk with Lavender, although Harry knew that in Ron's heart, Ron was furious with him. Ten minutes later, Dumbledore came into the Great Hall in his yellow and blue robes. The ball began with Dumbledore's short speech. "I can see that all of you are dressed nicely. There is a menu on your table, just say what you want and your food will appear on your plate. Same goes for the drinks as well. You may start ordering your food now." Harry ordered a sirloin steak and shandy and Hermione ordered a lamb chop and pumpkin juice. Suddenly, the lights went off and candles appeared on every table. "After you have finished your food, you may dance with your partner." said Dumbledore. Right after Dumbledore's sentence, music could be heard. After Ron finished his food, he and Lavender Brown went to dance. Ron couldn't dance and kept stepping on Lavender Brown's foot. Lavender was angry with Ron and went back to the table. Hermione and Harry went to dance shortly after Ron went back to the table. Hermione and Harry danced gracefully. Ron kept placing his eyes on Harry and Hermione and he looked jealous. Malfoy was sitting with Pansy Parkinson, not taking his eyes off Harry and Hermione too. "I didn't know that dancing with you could feel so great." Said Harry. Hermione smiled at Harry. Malfoy was pulling Pansy towards the dance floor too. He purposely stepped on Hary's foot and made Harry yelp in pain. "What was that for, Malfoy!?" asked Harry angrily, who stopped dancing with Hermione. "You should know better than me, Potter." Said Malfoy, with an evil smirk on his face, staring at Harry with those two pale eyes. "Ignore him, Hermione. I think he has got smacked in the head by a bludger or something." Said Harry. "Shut your ass, Potter!" and he stepped on Harry's foot again. Harry took out his wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!!" Malfoy flew to Cho Chang and some Ravenclaw guy's table and made everything topple over. Everybody's attention went to Malfoy. Pansy went over to Malfoy. The whole Great Hall went extremely silent. "Harry!" Hermione whispered. "Everybody, go back to your houses." Said Dumbledore. Harry and Malfoy walked to the doors when Dumbledore continued "Except. For Mr Potter and Malfoy." Harry and Malfoy stookd still with their heads down till everyone was gone. Dumbledore walked towards them. "Come with me, the two of you." Dumbledore pushed open the doors and walked up the marble staircase to his office. "Pizza Hut." And the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office suddenly sprang to life and revealed a staircase. The three of them climbed up the staircase and walked into Dumbledore's office. The two rivals looked at each other angrily. "Come in." said Dumbledore. He walked up a small flight of stairs to his table and sat down. "Explanation?" said Dumbledore calmly. "Malfoy was jealou-" "He snactched Grang-" "He stepped on my foot for n-" "He made me fly to Cho's tab-" "One at a time, Mr Potter and Malfoy." Said Dumbledore. "You start first, Mr Malfoy." "Granger was actually planning to go with me to the ball, but for no reason, she decided to go with Potter out of a sudden! I bet Potter forced her!" said Malfoy, looking at Harry furiously. Dumbledore nodded his head. "I didn't force Hermione to go with me! She just sent me a letter saying that she was not going with Malfoy anymore! So I decided to go with her!" said Harry angrily too. "At the ball, Malfoy stepped on my foot twice because he was jealous of me going with Hermione." "That was because you called me mad!" said Malfoy, his voice getting louder word by word. "No! You were jealous!" shouted Harry. "Stop!!" said Dumbledore. "So it's all because of Miss Granger that you ended up here. I hope you won't ever quarrel over her again." Harry and Malfoy looked at each other. "Please shake hands to apologize to each other." Harry and Malfoy did nothing. "Go on." Said Dumbledore. Harry and Malfoy shaked their hands. (although very reluctantly) "Good. You may go back to your common room now." Harry and Malfoy stomped out of the office angrily.  
  
The end! Plz review! :) 


	3. The new teacher

Note: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Damn that Malfoy!" thought Harry angrily.  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady as she adjusted her dress.  
"Tazmania!" shouted Harry at the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady looked at Harry  
angrily.  
"You don't need to shout."  
"Just open!" Harry shouted again. The portrait swung open and Harry  
climbed in. He walked over to the couch angrily and sat down beside  
Hermione, already in her robes. He could see Ron on the opposite side of  
the common room staring at Harry furiously.  
"What happened, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking concerned.  
"Dumbledore just wanted some explanation from me and that idiot." Said  
Harry, looking at the ground.  
"You shouldn't have acted so rashly there." Said Hermione.  
"Sorry..." said Harry.  
"It's ok... You'd better change into your robes. We'll play a game of wizard  
chess to cheer you up." Harry walked up to the boy's dormitory. When Harry  
was out of sight, Ron walked over to Hermione.  
"Hermione, I thought you said you were going with Malfoy? How come you  
ended up with him?"  
"I have already broken up with Malfoy, Ron. Anyway, don't ever think that  
Harry and I are an item. I just couldn't find a partner in time so I went  
with him."  
"Why didn't you go with me, then?" asked Ron furiously. "I...I... I just feel  
more comfortable with Harry..." said Hermione shyly. Ron was so shocked no  
words came out of his mouth.  
"But, Hermione, I...I... I like you too." Said Ron, looking embarrassed. Just  
then, Harry came down from the boy's dormitory carrying a set of wizard  
chess. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron went up to the boy's  
dormitory, looking at Harry in the eye when walking pass him. Harry ignored  
Ron and went to sit with Hermione.  
"I think we should just chat, Harry. I don't feel like playing anymore."  
Said Hermione.  
"Sure." Replied Harry.  
"Harry, I have something to tell you..." said Hermione.  
"Speak your mind."  
"You know, Ron came over and told me something just now..." Harry frowned.  
"He told me that...that...that..."  
"What, Hermione?"  
"He likes me..."  
Harry was taken aback at those words and toppled over the wizard chess set.  
"Harry, I -"  
"It's ok, Hermione. You have the pick between the two of us. I'll give you  
a week. Or you can choose to go back to Malfoy." Said Harry as he climbed  
up the staircase to the boy's dormitory, looking disappointed.  
"I was so sure Hermione was gonna be mine... But I didn't expect that Ron  
will just butt in like that..." thought Harry as he changed into his pyjamas.  
He lied down on his bed and took off his glasses. He closed his eyes,  
thinking about who Hermione will choose as her steady, and soon after, he  
fell asleep.  
"Harry, Harry! Wake up!" somebody was shaking Harry.  
"It's time for quidditch practice again!" Angelina said.  
"Give me a break, Angelina! We already had one last yesterday!" said Harry,  
shutting his ears with his pillow.  
"There will be a quidditch match next Saturday. Quickly get up and change  
into your quidditch robes. Wake Ron up too." And she went down the  
staircase.  
"Can't she ever give us a break??" thought Harry as he put on his  
glasses.He looked out at the window. It was raining cats and dogs. He went  
over to Ron's bed and shaked him.  
"It's time for quidditch practice again." Said Harry, still yawning away.  
He left Ron to wake up on his own and went to brush his teeth. He changed  
into his quidditch robes and took his Firebolt from his trunk. Ron was  
already changing into his quidditch robes.  
When Harry was about to walk down the stairs, Ron said something, his back  
facing Harry.  
"I've already told Hermione about my feelings for her. She has the pick.  
Wait for the results. I know she's not gonna choose Malfoy. So it's just  
the two of us."  
Harry ignored Ron's words, although he was pressurized by that. He went out  
of the common room. "I'm still sleeping, you know!!" scolded the Fat Lady.  
Harry ignore her and walked down the marble staircases to the quidditch  
pitch. When he reached the quidditch pitch, everybody was there except for  
Ron.  
Few minutes later, Ron came into the quidditch pitch, carrying his  
Cleansweep 6.  
"All right, everybody! Get into your positions like you did yesterday!"  
said Angelina.  
Harry took off on his Firebolt and rose about thirty feet into the air. The  
golf balls flew up into the air one by one. Harry was still thinking about  
Hermione.  
"Harry! Watch out!" shouted Andrew. BAM!! But it was too late. The bludger  
had already hit Harry in his head. He dropped down from his broomstick and  
landed with a crash. Angelina stopped the practice.  
"Ron, bring Harry to the hospital wing, quick! Bob, put Harry's Firebolt  
into his trunk. And Katie, please help to put back all the balls."  
Ron quickly got down from his Cleansweep 6 and carried Harry into the  
castle, with Angelina following behind. Harry was bleeding all over his  
head. Ron climbed up the marble staircases up to the second floor pass the  
portraits. The portraits gasped upon seeing Harry. Angelina knocked on the  
door of the hospital wing. Ten seconds later, Mdm Pomfrey opened the door,  
still yawning.  
"May I help yo- Quick, bring him inside!" said Mdm Pomfrey anxiously upon  
seeing Harry's bleeding head. Ron put Harry on the Hospital Wing bed  
anxiously.  
"You'll be fine, Harry." Said Ron under his breath.  
Everything seemed blur. Things slowly became clear. The first thing  
he saw was Hermione. He tried to get up but his head hurt so much he  
couldn't get up. Hermione helped him to get up.  
"What happened?" asked Harry, feeling his head. It was bandaged.  
"You were hit by a bludger during your quidditch practice. You should be  
more careful next time." Said Hermione.  
"Who helped me here?" asked Harry.  
"Ron." Answered Hermione.  
"Ron??" asked Harry surprisingly.  
"Yeah, what's wrong? Ron has always been your friend. Why do you look so  
surprised?" asked Hermione.  
"Nothing..." said Harry, remembering that Hermione doesn't know about the  
quarrel between the two of them.  
"Out of my way, out of my way. It's time for breakfast!" said Mdm Pomfrey,  
holding a plate in her hand and a goblet in the other. She put it on the  
table in front of Harry. The plate was filled with sandwiches and the  
goblet was filled with pumpkin juice.  
"I'll give you your medicine after you have finished." Said Mdm Pomfrey.  
"You'd better get back to class, it's time for your Potions class." Harry  
told Hermione.  
"I almost forgot. I'll come see you after dinner. And don't worry about  
homework. I'll tell you what to do." Hermione said. She walked out of the  
Hospital Wing, leaving Harry to eat his breakfast alone. Harry ate his  
sandwich and drank his pumpkin juice. Shortly after he finished his  
breakfast, Mdm Pomfrey walked over to Harry, carrying a bottle of medicine.  
"Here, drink this." Mdm Pomfrey poured the medicine into a cup.  
"What's this?" asked Harry, his face in disgust. The medicine's colour was  
slimy green, and there were bubbles.  
"Just drink it. It will help to cure your head." Harry covered his nose and  
drank the medicine in a gulp.  
"Yuck!! It tastes terrible!" said Harry.  
"You have to drink this in order to cure your head," Said Mdm Pomfrey.  
"Now, take a rest."  
Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later...  
"Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Hermione.  
"Thanks for your concern, I'm fine." Replied Harry.  
"Oh, I almost forgot, this are today's homework, I've written them down  
here." Said Hermione as she took out a parchment from her bag.  
"And I don't know whether you have any Divination homework, you'd better  
ask Ron about that." Said Hermione.  
"What!? Essay on blotched potion? At least two and a half feet long? Snape  
must be crazy!" said Harry, looking at the parchment.  
"Yeah. Professor Snape wasn't really in a good mood today, I don't know  
why."  
"He's never in a good mood..." said Harry.  
"Ron has detention for saying that Snape's features were like that because  
he took a blotched potion. As you know, blotched potions can make people  
ugly."  
Harry laughed.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I have to get back to the common  
room. Bye!"  
"Bye." Said Harry.  
Three days later, Harry could be discharged from the Hospital Wing.  
He felt so good to be out of that place. He went to the Great Hall for his  
breakfast. The Gryffindors were so happy to see him again. When he was  
about to sit down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione walked over to him.  
"I need a word with you and Ron. Meet me at the empty classroom on the  
third floor tomorrow right after your dinner." Hermione whispered to Harry.  
Harry didn't know what was going on but he still nodded his head. He sat  
down beside Neville, so as to avoid Ron.  
"Does your head still hurt, Harry?" Neville asked.  
"Thanks for your concern, Neville. I'm fine." Replied Harry.  
Dumbledore clapped his hands. Everybody turned to look at him.  
"Students, I know that you have not been taking Defense against the Dark  
Arts lessons lately. So, today, I'll introduce you to your teacher. Please  
welcome, Professor Lupin!!"  
All the students clapped loudly, especially the fourth to seventh year  
students. Harry was shocked to hear Dumbledore's sentence. Professor Lupin  
walked to the table where the Professors were sitting and waved to  
everybody. Snape looked at Lupin sternly.  
"From today onwards, you will have a new timetable. Professor Mcgonagall  
will give you the timetables later after your breakfast."  
Harry was so shocked and happy that no words came out of his mouth. Shortly  
after the celebrations, breakfast began.  
"I can't believe Lupin is back." Harry told Hermione as they were  
walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
"Yeah, by the way, what did you want to meet me and Ron for?" asked Harry.  
"You will know, Harry." Answered Hermione as she sighed. They walked into  
the classroom and sat down at a table. Soon after, Professor Lupin came  
into the classroom.  
"Good afternoon, sixth years!" said Professor Lupin cheerfully.  
  
"It must have been shocking to you that I have come back to Hogwarts.  
Professor Dumbledore wanted me back."  
"All right, class. Today, we are going to learn about this." He pointed to  
a cage which was covered by a silver cloth.  
"Don't tell me it is Cornelius Pixies again?" asked Seamus Finnagan.  
"Don't worry, Mr Finnagan! I won't be like Professor Lockhart, letting out  
Pixies whenever I want." Seamus smiled.  
"I'm about to release the cloth. Don't ever shout. But I doubt you won't."  
He said. He grabbed the silver cloth and released it. Instead of everyone  
shouting, they went "Awww...."  
It was a little puppy with round little eyes. It had long ears and a short  
tail. It was white in colour with brown spots all over it.  
"This is called Juller. Now, don't ever think that it does no harm just  
because it's cute. This little creature here can just kill you with one  
bite. It has sharp jaws." He tapped the cage with his wand and the creature  
opened its mouth.  
"As you can see, it's jaws are very long and sharp. But its blood can help  
cure a petrified person." Professor Lupin went on till the end of the  
lesson and even let the students touch the Juller.  
"Now, you have a homework today. Write an essay at least a foot long about  
Jullers. Lesson end!" Everyone swung their bags over their shoulders and  
went out of the classroom chattering about Professor Lupin's lesson.  
"I think Professor Lupin is the greatest Defense against the Dark Arts  
teacher ever!" said Harry to Hermione as they walked along the corridor to  
their Potions classroom.  
"I agree." Said Hermione.  
  
"Today, we are going to learn about Stanfler Potion." Said Snape in  
his cold voice. He wasn't really in a good mood today.  
"I bet he isn't in a good mood because he failed to take the Defense  
against the Dark Arts job again." Harry whispered to Seamus.  
"Yes? Mr Potter? Anything to share with the class?" everyone turned to look  
at him.  
"Please do pay attention!" said Snape. Harry kept quiet. Snape continued  
till the end of the lesson and the class made a Stanfler Potion.(Neville  
got himself burned again.)  
"This is your homework. Write an essay about at least two feet long about  
Stanfler Potions. Must be handed in by tomorrow. Class dismissed." Everyone  
got out of the classroom, complaining about Snape's homework.  
"Hermione, please tell me. What is it about that you want to meet me and  
Ron?" Harry asked again.  
"It's... It's... It's about my decision." Said Hermione as she walked away from  
Harry towards the History of Magic classroom.  
  
The end! Plz review! = ) 


	4. The desicionfinal chapter

Note: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If it belonged to me, I  
wouldn't be here.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" said Neville, waving his hand in front of Harry.  
"Huh?" asked Harry.  
"You have not been eating since dinner started!" said Neville.  
"Oh. I was just... thinking about something..." said Harry as he picked up his  
fork and took some spaghetti. Harry was thinking about Hermione's decision.  
"Would it be me? Ron" he thought. He looked at Hermione across the  
Gryffindor table. She was staring into space. Harry sighed as he put down  
his fork.  
"You shouldn't be sad. Professor Lupin came back today!" said Dean. Harry  
smiled a little.  
Soon after, dinner ended. The students went back to their common room. When  
Harry reached there, he saw Ron talking to Hermione. He hid in a corner.  
"What!? You're considering Malfoy too?" exclaimed Ron.  
"He's not really as bad a you think, Ron."  
"Fine!" Ron stormed up the boy's dormitory. In the corner where Harry was  
hiding, Harry gasped.  
"Malfoy? But how can it be? I thought Hermione has already broken up with  
him?" thought Harry. He came out from the corner and walked up to the boy's  
dormitory without even taking a glance at Hermione.  
Harry changed into his pyjamas and lied down on his bed. He closed his eyes  
and soon fell asleep..."  
"Harry, Ron, Malfoy. I have made a decision. The person I think I can  
support on most is......... Ron." Ron jumped in the air and kissed Hermione on  
her lips happily. Harry and Malfoy were standing down there, shocked.  
"Hermione! I-" Harry started.  
"I have thought for a week, Harry. Ron is my decision. Nothing could go  
wrong with that." Said Hermione, with Ron still happily hugging her.  
"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Harry, his hands on his heads.  
"Harry! Harry!" Seamus was shaking him. Harry awoke with a start. He  
realized that he was covered with cold sweat.  
"What happened?"  
"I had a bad dream, that's all." Said Harry, still shaking all over.  
"Well, then I'll go back to sleep." Seamus went back to his bed and fell  
asleep. Harry sat up. He thought about his dream.  
"No. It can't be. It's just a dream." Harry thought. He lied down on his  
bed and went back to sleep.  
"Mr Potter!" said Professor McGonagall. Harry's attention went back  
to the class.  
"Please stop daydreaming and pay attention. Now, I'm going to put you in  
pairs and transform your pineapples into needles." She took out a parchment  
and called out names. "Seamus and Dean, Weasley and Pansy, Granger and  
Malfoy, Potter and Parvati..............." Soon, the pairs sat together and  
transformed their pineapples into needles.  
Harry kept looking at Hermione and Malfoy opposite them. Hermione was  
trying to tell Malfoy about the movement. Malfoy didn't look at the  
movements of Hermione's hands but kept looking at her. Harry clenched his  
fist.  
"Harry!" Parvati called.  
"The pineapple is over here, not there!" Harry's attention went back to  
her. Harry cast his spell on the pineapple and it turned into a needle,  
only that the needle has spikes all over it.  
Harry waited for the time to pass.  
"Harry, you have been acting oddly lately. Why are you not eating your  
dinner?" asked Dean.  
"Nothing." Said Harry.  
"The feast has ended. You may go back to your common room now." Said  
Dumbledore in his calm voice.  
Harry quickly rushed to the empty classroom on the third floor. When he got  
there, Hermione and Ron were already waiting there.  
"Malfoy hasn't arrived yet." Hermione told Harry.  
Soon after, the door swung open and in came Malfoy.  
"Now that everybody's here, I would like to announce my decision." The  
three boys kept silent.  
"After one week of considering, I have chosen someone to be my boyfriend."  
Ron swallowed some saliva.  
"That person is...............none other than Harry Potter." Ron and Malfoy toppled  
over a table. Harry could not believe his ears.  
"Did you say Harry Potter?" asked Harry delightedly.  
"Yes, Harry." Said Hermione, smiling.  
Harry ran over to Hermione and hugged her tightly.  
"Ron, Malfoy, I'm sorry." Said Hermione. Ron walked out of the classroom  
and slammed the door. Malfoy swore to himself and stormed out of the  
classroom too, slamming the door behind him.  
"It's just the two of us now." Said Harry to Hermione. Hermione smiled at  
Harry.  
"Where are the words?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled at her.  
"I love you." Said Harry. Harry looked at Hermione with those green eyes of  
his and closed in his lips on hers. His lips finally touched hers and they  
continued kissing passionately continuously for ten minutes.  
Of course, they had a baby girl when they graduated from Hogwarts.  
They found a house to stay in and lived there forever together.......................................  
  
Note: I know this is a very short and lame story but I hoped you enjoyed  
it! And plz review! = ) 


End file.
